


Lollipop

by SeverinadeStrango



Category: Sengoku Basara, 学園BASARA | Gakuen Basara | Gakuen Basara: Samurai High School (Anime)
Genre: Akechi Mitsuhide is His Own Warning, Doctor Akechi Mitsuhide, Established Relationship, Headmaster Oda Nobunaga, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Suggestive Use of Objects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverinadeStrango/pseuds/SeverinadeStrango
Summary: Leave it to Mitsuhide to turn up at the most inconvenient of times.





	Lollipop

The Headmaster despised parent meetings – usually the parents that _did_ schedule them were stuck up beyond belief, convinced that the world revolved around them and whichever one of those miserable students was their weak offspring. However, they were mandatory – and if he wanted to avoid an absolute mountain of paperwork, it was ultimately less of a hassle to get the damn things over with.

He wasn’t actually listening to what the woman seated in front of him was saying, of course, he’d long since tuned her out, which was why his attention had been so _easily_ caught by the gentle tapping against the narrow window of his door. 

It was Mitsuhide, pawing silently at the door like a cat with _something_ tucked into his cheek, and disobeying all common sense, Nobunaga continued to stare even as he took the round, bright red lollipop out of his mouth and rolled his tongue over it in a manner that was nothing _but_ suggestive, especially taking into account that _wink_ that he gave him.

Mitsuhide’s eyes dropped to the desk, and Oda glared – he knew what he was thinking about, it was just last _week_ that they’d been in this very room after hours, when the campus was completely deserted. The Doctor had tried his very best from his position underneath the desk, on his knees, to _distract_ the Headmaster – which he had been successful at. As if Mitsuhide knew that he was remembering that very moment, the man smirked most deviously and then sucked the candy all the way into his mouth, pushing against the inside of his cheek before licking his reddened lips sloppily, _obscenely._

Oda felt his face get hot and _another_ area become quite stiff. He was suddenly very thankful that he was currently sitting down.

The woman looked to him, obviously confused – had he given himself away? But she was easily placated by some generic response that he blathered out automatically, and that was the end of that until Akechi started flicking the tip of his tongue back and forth, in that way that he _knew_ Nobunaga liked –

_Fuck._

Underneath the table, Nobunaga clenched his hands into fists around the fabric of his pants, gritting his teeth and willing himself to stay calm. Oh, he’d _get_ Mitsuhide back for this, he’d make him pay – even _if_ that was what Mitsuhide wanted in the first place. He was ashamedly, achingly hard, and the coarse material of his clothing was now becoming painfully obvious to him even with the most miniscule of movements. 

Mitsuhide himself was not unaffected either, of course – even from where he was sitting Nobunaga could see how flushed his face was, his heavy lidded eyes and the soft smile that never fully went away, it was a smile that held unspoken promises of things that they both knew would come later, at a more _suitable_ time. 

And speaking of time.

The woman had finally decided that enough was enough – she had somehow got whatever answer she had come for, either from Nobunaga’s noncommittal responses or from her own blathering. As she finally left, Nobunaga looked back to the door, where Mitsuhide would surely be standing, eager in wait – but upon looking, Akechi had vanished.

_Damn that slippery man._

Heaving a sigh, Nobunaga uncomfortably stood and started off in search for somewhere that he could handle the problem that he had been left with.


End file.
